Letters From Munich
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: While stuck with no one to comfort him but Noah and his father, Ed Elric wrote letters to the people back home...
1. Default Chapter

Letters from Munich

By: AngolMoaChan

**This story was spawned from a dream I had. Probably will be kind of long, since the letters will be almost like a diary for Ed. I know how Ed comes back to Amestris in the movie, but I took some artistic license on it. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of its characters. **

It was a quiet day in Resembool. Alphonse Elric was sitting on Winry's front porch, his light hair ruffling in the wind. One of his blonde cats came skittering up, hopping into Al's lap.

"Hush, Edo! You're such a loudmouth." Al said with a grin, petting the mewling cat's fur rhythmically. Yes, Al had named the cat after his brother, who was three years long gone. He honestly thought his brother was alive, even though the rest of the world didn't. Alphonse got up to deposit the cat inside when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Damn it Roy! Let me drive! You're horrible at this!"

"You? Drive? Are you insane? You can't even reach the wheel!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD!" Al's head snapped up. He saw the black car go swerving off and on the road and heard the high pitched scream of the Furher. Alphonse couldn't help but giggle as the car slowly made its way into Winry's driveway.

"Furher Mustang?" Al asked as the one-eyed alchemist stepped out from the car's front side.

"Hey Al. I brought you a present." Alphonse's eyes widened as the golden haired alchemist stepped out from the other side of the car.

"Stupid Mustang. Told him he couldn't drive with one eye…" Ed grumbled, when Al enveloped him in a giant hug.

"Nii-san!"

"Alphonse!" The moment was a tear jerker, seeing those two brothers just crying joyfully and hugging each other like if they let go, Ed would just disappear again.

"Nii-san, you got taller!"

"And you got shorter! Last time I saw you, you were seven feet tall! And your head was empty." Ed said with a grin.

"Ed, what is all that?" Al asked, pointing at the backseat of Roy's car, which was filled with paper.

"Those are letters. Letters I wrote while I was on the other side of the gate. There's at least five for everyone."

"I have to tell Winry! Come on, nii-san!" Al said, grabbing his older brother's hand and tugging him towards the door.

"Do you have to?" Ed asked, preparing himself for the worst. Alphonse completely ignored him.

"Winry! Winry! You have to see the present Roy brought!"

"Al, I'm busy! Can it wait?" Ed heard the familiar voice call from behind a mountain of metal.

"Please, Winry?" Al called again.

"Oh, fine. What is-"she started, but the shock of seeing the "present" made her drop her wrench and the last word of her sentence.

"Hey, Win. Long time no see." Ed grinned, but didn't expect the response he got. Winry ran over and kissed him. On the lips. Ed felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Ed, I…"she started when Ed patted her on the back with his right hand,  
"WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO _MY _AUTOMAIL!" she shouted, tossing a skillfully aimed wrench at his head.

"I missed you too! Sheesh…" he said. The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Before you two kill each other, let's read the letters, okay?" Al said as he dropped the last stack on the table.

"Fine. Al, you first." Edward said, pushing a giant stack towards his brother.

"Nii-san…Why don't you give Roy his first? That stack is the smallest…"

"Alright then. Go ahead and read them, Mustang. Those ones are for your subordinates too."

"You got it Full Met—Ed."

**Chapter Two will be the first letter from Ed. It's already been written so I just have to type it now. Any ideas, comments, cookies…? It's very short, I know, but it was just a default chap. And since the next few are letters, they'll be short too. I've never written Ed's POV before! I don't know how! T.T and, if you couldn't tell, I am NOT NOR WILL _EVER _ be an EdRoy fan. I think that is kind of weird. EDWIN FOR EVER! (I am so gonna get flamed for that…T.T)**

**AMC**


	2. Letters To Mustang Part 1

Letter 01

December 1st 1921

_Dear Colonel Mustang and loyal subordinates,_

_I figure I should fill you guys in on what in the world happened to me. I know you guys haven't seen me in a while, but I think I may possibly be on the other side of the gate. After I said goodbye to you and Hawkeye, I went to go get Alphonse back from Envy and Dante. After finding out that Envy was my older brother, the stupid palm tree tried to kill me! I don't really remember anything after that except waking up in the greyest and coldest place I have ever seen with none other than that bastard Hohenheim standing over me! After a few days, I found my auto-mail in shambles. Then, I was nearly killed because I tried to use alchemy to save myself from a few thugs. Bad idea. There is apparently no alchemy on this side of the gate. I have been living here in Germany ever since. You would be happy to know I met a familiar face today. A kind man with a (very pregnant) wife. I think Brigadier General Hughes may have been sent over to this side of the gate when he was killed. He didn't recognize me, and kept calling me "Heidrich" But I did make fairly good friends with him, and he invited me over to his house for dinner with him and his "adorable" wife. Did I mention Hughes' wife looked exactly like Gracia? It was incredibly strange. I have to stop writing. I think Hohenheim is going to burn the house down attempting to make stew._

_I hope to see you all soon,_

_Ed Elric_

_P.S. Colonel, don't you dare brag about me dying before you, because I AM NOT DEAD!_

_P.P.S-I grew taller! Don't call me short anymore, taisa!_

"So Envy…killed you?" Roy asked, a look of obvious confusion on his face.

"Well, yes…and no." Edward replied, bracing himself against the left leg of the table. Winry had returned with her tool kit and Aunt Pinako and they were getting ready to attach the nerve endings on his new auto-mail.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ed shouted. Mustang grimaced, and Winry just shook her head.

"You are such a baby…" She sighed, picking up her tool box and standing up, "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you stand right here for me?" She asked, pointing to the spot next to Al.

"I guess" he said, shifting over to Al's left side. Winry's eyes widened as she stifled her laughter.

"What?" Ed asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, Edward, it looks like Al is taller than you." Roy said with a smirk.

"N-nani!" Ed cried in shock, turning to face his brother who was indeed several inches taller than the blonde, "That's not fair!"

"Sorry nii-san…" Al said with an embarrassed grin.

"Well, let's read the next one, shall we?" Roy asked curiously, grabbing at another letter.

"Hey!" Ed cried, snatching it away with a blush, "That's for Winry, not you!"

"Oh ho ho! A letter to your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hell no! She's just my mechanic! You are just as bad as Hughes!" Ed shouted, handing the Fuher another letter.

December 12th 1921

_I had dinner with Hughes and the Germany version of Gracia. It was very …strange. This Hughes is exactly like your best friend, taisa. The first thing he did when I came over was shove a picture in my face. It made me realize why Hughes was your best friend. While I was over there, he told me about this war with another place, London. The day when I went to rescue Al and was transported to the other side of the gate, I was in London, and I remember those "zeppelins" They were gigantic! I'm still trying to clear up exactly how the hell I ended up over here, but I've drawn a complete blank. Hopefully I can suck some information out of Hohenheim._

_Ed Elric_

Edward looked up to see the tiniest tear in the corner of Roy's remaining eye. He grinned and patted his back.

"You should probably go home, Fuher sir." Edward said. Roy stood up calmly. "Okay. I'll be back soon Edward." Ed just nodded, Winry looked away, and Alphonse waved. Roy walked out the door and got into his car. Ed smiled as he saw the Fuher attempt to drive. He heard the taisa let out a stream of curses and call for a driver.

"Well, that was certainly interesting"

-

**I ran out of ideas. What do you expect? Roy will get some more letters about Hughes when I get more ideas okay? (Runs from rabid Roy fans) Next chapter will do five of Win's letters. . Love the EdWin fluff! 3**


	3. Letters To Winry

Letters from Munich

AngolMoaChan

**Hey all! It's EdWin fluff time! 3 I LOVE EdWin fluff! After getting some ideas from you reviewers (Squee! I have reviewers!) I have decided to write the fluffiest most romantic, cotton candy shaped chapter EVER! One more thing. In your reviews, tell me what you guys thought of Ep. 51. I thought it was so sweet! Especially the ending. It made me realize just how much those two care for each other. And yes, Ed looked hot with two real arms and no shirt! Lucky Winry… I was watching it at my friend's house, and when she saw human Al, the first thing she said was "Former tin-for-brains is MINE!" Tin-for-brains…If you know where that came from, I'll give you a cookie! **

**SMALL NOTE: THIS STORY IS PLOT DIVERGENT. I didn't like the movie's ending. At all. . So it veers off to a point. **

**THERE ARE MOVIE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER… (Yes, I got to watch the movie!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, Ed and Winry would be married and have 13 adorable little heartbreakers. w I can see it now…**

**---Start Chapter---**

"Well, now that _that_ is over…" Winry said, reaching for a yellow paper.

"W-Winry!" Edward cried, snatching the paper away.

"What? This one does say To Winry on it…" she said, reaching around Ed to grab the letter.

"Do you _have _to read _this_ one?" he asked, his face flushed.

"Yes, it's my letter!"

"So? Pick another one!" Edward cried when the silver wrench connected with his forehead, "Gah!"

"Thank you." She said, grabbing the letter and ripping it open.

_Dear Winry,_

_It's been a while, huh? I miss you and Auntie Pinako. I have some…bad news. My auto mail…It's practically gone. I'm sure Al told you about what happened after I showed up to get him back from Envy; I was transported to the other side of the gate. When I came back, my arm was in shambles. And then…I think Envy stabbed me, and Al tried to bring me back to life. He succeeded, because I woke up with two human arms and two human legs. I sacrificed that and my life in Amestris in return for him. We're both idiots, aren't we? I wish I knew if Al was okay. That's a thought that weighs on my mind every day over here. That and one other one… It's actually kind of embarrassing…But I doubt you will ever get to see this letter, so I can actually write it down. Winry, I've been thinking about this for a really long time. A really long time. Do you remember that day when we were kids and Al and I fought over marrying you? I know Al won, but I think I'd like to fill in on that promise. Winry, I love you. I really think so. Honestly, every time I'd come to get repairs, I was pretty sure you would notice my lack of human speech when you would walk around. But maybe you didn't. And if you didn't…thank goodness. I can just rip this letter up. But you're smarter than that. I miss you a lot Win. It's a lot different here in Germany. I'm sure you would hate it here; otherwise I'd try to bring you over. As far as I can tell, there aren't any mechanics except for the one who fixed my car when I crashed it into a tree. But more on that later. I have to stop writing, Win, I'm pretty sure I hear Hohenheim, and if he sees this…I don't even want to think about the torture…_

_Glad I got that off my chest._

_Ed Elric_

Edward blushed awkwardly as Winry put down the letter. "That's why I wanted you to wait…" he started. Win cut off his sentence with a hug.

"Oh, Ed…" she sighed contentedly, "…I love you too, Ed. Since we were kids." Edward blushed deeply as she pecked him on the cheek. Alphonse cheered happily and as Edward turned around, he felt two icy daggers into his head.

"Well, well, Mr. Elric. Don't even think about _it._" Auntie Pinako spat. Edward blinked in confusion and Winry just giggled.

"_It?"_ he asked, utterly perplexed. Alphonse covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as Pinako glared again. Winry and Al burst out laughing.

"Nii-san, you may be twenty one, but you have the naïveté of a six year old!" Al cried, gasping for air.

"But I love him for it!" Winry said, hugging the poor confused blonde.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell you guys are talking about!" Edward cried angrily. Winry motioned for him to come close and whispered something in his ear. Ed turned cherry red and gasped.

"…the HELL, old geezer! You think I would do _that?_" he shouted

"You can't ever trust guys your age, shrimpy."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" Winry smacked her hand up to her face, grabbed the chibi, pulled him down into his chair and sat on his lap to prove her point. Ed gasped as she sat down, his face taking on a lovely shade of pink.

"Chibi-san, I'm not moving until you calm down." Ed felt a vein throb in his temple as he took a deep breath and shakily handed Winry another letter.

"Just …read it. And can you _please_ move off of my stomach?" he asked. Winry scooted over and unfolded the letter.

_Winry—_

_I can't write much today: I think I'm coming down with something. Anyway, did you hear about Central? With the armor and Alphonse? I did. I accidentally opened the gate yesterday, Win. And armored soldiers fell back through. After one of the members of the Thule Society shot at me, I dove into the pile. I started running, and a few seconds later, I ran into the strangest thing. Armor. With red glowing eyes. The second he saw me, Al grabbed me in one of those death grip hugs and refused to let go. When he did, the first thing he asked me was "Nii-san, have you always been this tall?" And I knocked off his helmet head. Which sent the Thule thugs after us again. It was a lot like the old days. Al told me that he was able to transmute a part of his soul into the old armor, but only in this one, and he didn't know why. That's when I found out he lost his memory. I don't know how that works. So you have been working with him to get his memory back? That's great: I wish I could help. I also heard Sensei died. I hope Sig is alright. Give him my regards, okay?_

_Love,_

_Ed_

--

Winry didn't say anything: rather she just grabbed a different letter.

--

_Winry_

_Again with the short letter: I'm definitely sick. As far as I can tell, there seems to be a different version of everyone here. And by different, I mean almost the same. I am working on rocketry with Al Heidrich, who not only looks like Al would when he will be seventeen, but he had a brother named Edward Heidrich…who was dating Winry Diamond! It was altogether very strange. Apparently each person on "Shambala" has a close copy of themselves on Earth. Recently, Al was explaining his theory on the rocketry to me. You would have loved it, Win. There was a lot of stuff that I understood because I listened when you rambled on and on about parts of the automail, and suspension and things like that. As surprising as that is to you, I owe you for that one. I'll have to find some way to repay you when I come home. _

_Ed_

--

"You….actually listened?" Winry said incredously, her eyes wide with shock. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Of course I listened. What else do you think I do when you are sitting on my lap and fixing my arm? Muttering alchemical theories under my breath to avoid staring at the girl on my la—uh…" He slapped a hand over his mouth nervously. Winry and Al looked at him in confusion. "Erm…. Just read the next one please!"

--

_Win_

_You know I never believed in magic or fortune tellers, right? I'm starting to change my mind. The gypsy I rescued from a bunch of thugs attempted to read my mind. I was amazed at what she said…_

"_I see a small town. The hills are green and it is warm. You look young, maybe 16, and you are sitting next to a blonde girl and a suit of armor. It's quiet and beautiful…and I can sense that feeling of…longing. Feeling of desire. It's almost a feeling of love."_

_It startled me. Scared me half to death, actually. That girl is amazing. I wish you could meet her. You would like her a lot. Maybe I can stea—err, borrow Hohenheim's camera and take a picture. _

_I'll see you soon, hopefully_

_Ed_

--

"Did you get a picture?"

"It's in one of my bags, but I might have something better. _If _the Thule Society cooperates at least…"

"Was she nice? What was her name?"

"Her name is Noah, and she was nice, if a little…bold."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Winry trailed off, holding her silver wrench aloft.

"Easy, Winry! She's not here, remember?"

"Or am I?"

--

**FIN**

**Sorry for the cliffy! I love you guys! (rubs head sheepishly) I had been working and I said to myself "Good spot for a cliffhanger!" So there you go. I haven't decided on the next chapter… Shall it be Al? Trisha? Some other character? REVIEWERS, decide! And I have TWO EdWin fic recommendation things.**

**1.) He Who Searches for Himself _by _yuuki hikari **

**--The BEST EdWin fanfic out there. Post!Movie It's here on and hanging around somewhere on LiveJournal. Read it! Read it NOW I tells you!**

**2.) Winter in Germany**

**Again, a Post!Movie I like. I used Winry Diamond from it…sorry, tiger-sensei! Sorry! **

**Enjoy those while you wait for me…**

**AMC**


	4. Letters To Al

Letters from Munich

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for ignoring this story for so long! Gomen gomen gomen! T-T It's just that Mechanical Passion has SO many hits and reviews and stuff…ah, what the hell. No more excuses. Here you guys go! Chapter FOUR!**

**Timeline: After the movie, plot divergent after he comes home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, the movie would not have been so _sad!_ There should have been more "WHO YOU CALLIN SMALL!" moments…There was only ONE! And he didn't even scream! **

"This is in English"

"_This is in German"_

**vVvVvVv**

"_Or am I?"_

"N-Noah! I don't believe it!" Edward shouted, jumping up out of his chair

"_Hello Edward. These are the people I saw in my vision, am I right?"_

"_Yes. Winry, Aunt Pinako and Al."_

"_Where is the suit of armor?"_

"Hey! I understood that!" Al said gleefully. He stood up and walked over to Noah, "That was me. My name is Alphonse Elric. But you can call me Al" he smiled sweetly

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said shakily.

"Wow! I didn't know you spoke English, Noah." Ed said

"Yes. I traveled to London during my stay with the carnival."

"So you're Noah, huh?" Winry said walking in a neat circle around Noah, "The name's Winry Rockbell."

"Ah. _The one you love, yes Edward?" _Ed nodded, the smallest tinge of pink on his cheek. Noah giggled, and turned to meet Winry.

"We were just opening the letters, right?"

"Yes, we were. Whose are next?"

"Erm…I don't know." Ed replied, looking at the stack.

"Can I read some of mine, nii-san?" Al asked sweetly, pointing at the colossal pile.

"Of course you can." He said dismissively, waving a hand towards the mound of papers.

"_Are those the letters you were writing?"_

"_H-how did you know I was writing!" _Edward said, blushing from embarrassment.

"_It wasn't that hard, Edward. You would talk about it in your sleep."_

"Okay, nii-san! I'm star—"Al looked over at Edward, who looked like Havoc after he lost a date, "Nii-san?"

"He's fine! Go on, read it!" Winry said. Edward glared at her but settled back into the chair to hear what ridiculous things he wrote this time.

_Al,_

_Are you okay? I really hope the transmutation worked: you don't deserve any longer in that hollow shell. I want you to be able to feel things again: to pet those kittens you love so much. If you are human once more, then tell Winry I said you can have as many cats as you want! I can't wait to see you again: I've been working on it nonstop since I ended up here. You would be happy to know I found Hohenheim. Unfortunately, I have no where else to live…so I'm stuck with that bastard until I get money or something. I'll write again soon, it's starting to get dark._

_Edward_

"**You **were living with Dad?" Al said incredously.

"Shut up! I had to. It's not like I had anywhere else to stay."

"Uh-huh. How was he?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "Annoying."

"Ah." Stifling a laugh, Al picked up another letter.

_Al,_

_I met your "alter" self today. Alfonse Heidrich. He looked a lot like you would -do- as a human, with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Surprisingly, he's allergic to cats! He works in rocketry, where he makes airplanes and rockets, things that are **amazing**. Alfonse is very dedicated to his work and took me to see the machines. Al, I think this may be how I can get home. If I could just use alchemy…dammit, I **know **how to get out of here! I hate being stuck here with no you, no Winry, nothing. It's one big gray sea of despair. _

…

_Aw, hell! This place is turning me into a damn poet! I think I might shrivel up and die if I can't get home soon._

_Ed_

"You're a poet, didn't you know it?" Al asked with a wink.

Edward glared in response. "Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"Thanks." He grabbed another letter off the stack.

_Al,_

_It was snowing today. I saw a little girl who looked a bit like Nina making a snowman with her mother. It was sweet. And then…then I got into a snowball fight with Hohenheim and Heidrich. He started it, I swear! Things are brightening up a bit as I've finally_

_found a way to come home. Hohenheim is out there destroying my snowman—that's just not fair. I'll write again soon_

_Ed_

"You didn't start it, huh?" Alphonse said, throwing Edward a suspicious glance,

"If I remember correctly, it was youwho started that fight, Edward." Noah said, giving Ed a smirk.

"When we were little, Ed always instigated the snowball fights, didn't he Al?"

"Yep."

"You guys are all teaming up against me!" Ed pouted, a silly look on his face.

"Moving on!" Al sang, opening yet another letter.

_Al,_

_It was great to see you once more. I was a little disappointed that it wasn't your human form, but crushed when I found out you lost your memories. We went through so many things together, from rescuing a train of hostages from a bunch of terrorists to Dante to fighting homunculi. So many memories…but it was equivalent exchange, I suppose. When I get home, I'll tell you everything. Then maybe it'll come back to you. Either way, it's good to know that you are human again. All that work wasn't for naught. I still have your helmet: it fell off when you left. It's sitting on the desk, and even Hohenheim doesn't mind it being there. In fact, I caught him talking to it like you were there! I'm going to tease him about that for weeks._

_Ed_

"I've remembered a bunch of stuff since then too, Nii-san!" Al said brightly, "Everything from where we went back to Sensei's!"

"That's great, Al!" Winry and Ed said simultaneously, grins on both of their faces.

Alphonse smiled as he picked up another letter, the last for the day, "Yes. But Nii-san still has to fill me in on what happened before then"

_Al,_

_I have some terrible news. Envy…he appeared. He was in the form of a giant snake, but he couldn't change into his normal form. He…he took Hohenheim. Apparently, that was all he wanted, so Hohenheim sacrificed himself and let Envy kill him. It was heartbreaking, even though I didn't like him that much. He was my last connection to Amestris. I'm coming back for you, Al. And Winry too. I'm more determined than ever before. _

_Edward_

"He-he died?" Al said, a frightened look on his face.

"Yes." Edward looked down at the floor, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"I-I-I'm going to go to sleep now, I think." He stood up shakily and walked upstairs.

"Poor Al…" Winry said sadly.

"It was very saddening to see Hohenheim-san go. He was a great man" Noah said.

"Noah, can I show you to a room or something?" Winry asked suddenly.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." The two girls traipsed upstairs, leaving Edward by himself. He stood up and stepped outside onto the small balcony to look on the Resembool sunset.

"Ed?"

"Ah. Winry. You can come out if you want."

Shyly, she closed the screen door behind her and stood next to him, "You came on the right day. It's been raining all week."

"I guess I have that kind of luck." He smiled sweetly at her before turning to look at the sky, "It sure is beautiful. Major Armstrong pointed that out to me a long time ago. I guess I took it for granted."

"Yeah…" Winry looked at the Milky Way, a soft smile painted on her delicate features.

"There are…other beautiful things I took for granted, too, you know." He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with warmth.

Winry managed to squeak out, "Really?" She had never seen such a, well, **sweet** side of Edward before. Not even when they were kids.

"Yes. I missed you so much, Winry." Edward took her chin in his hand, amber orbs boring into her cerulean pair. They were both blushing, although Ed was a decidedly more cherry shade.

"Ed, I-" Winry was completely cut off as Edward's lips closed in on her own. She was shocked, happy, excited, all at once, one big mixing bowl of feelings swirling about her head. Her subconscious was telling her "This will never last, Winry, get over it, don't get too attached!" But her mouth and her body were enjoying themselves fully and told her subconscious to shut its trap so they could enjoy the moment more. She deepened the kiss, moaning softly. Heaven didn't even begin to describe the feeling of absolute euphoria that spread from her toes to the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. This was love, it was passion, it was a utopia…

"Nii-san?"

"Ahh! Al!" they broke apart, both blushing like fools.

Al gave a knowing grin, "Having fun?"

"What did you want, Al?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Trying to get back to what you were doing quickly, eh nii-san? I may have a ten year old body but I have a seventeen year old mind. Remember?"

"Al!' he barked menacingly, his face growing hotter by the second

"Sorry! Sorry! I was only looking for you to say that it's good to have you home." He smiled, but traces of an evil grin flaunted across his face, "Oh, and I'm going to tell Auntie tomorrow. Bye!" Al raced away before either one of them could say a word.

"Little brat…" Ed growled.

"Grandma is going to kill us." Winry said.

"Ah well, we should enjoy our last night then, right?" Edward grinned at her suddenly

"Pervert." She whacked him across the head with her hand, "But okay. I would be honored, Mr. State Alchemist."

"Good answer." He grinned even wider, a touch of a smirk playing into it.

"What have I got myself into?" she whispered as an all-too-eager Ed dragged her into his room.

--

**I think we should let them be, kiddies. XD I don't have the guts to write a lemon. Or the age, for that matter. The kiss scene was REALLY awful… Argh. Hopefully I will write another one. xP Six pages! Happy now!**

**Chiko- Sorry about that, it's almost 1 AM and AMC tends to get cranky if she stays up that late without caffeine. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Filler Chapter 1

Letters from Munich

Chapter 5

By: AngolMoaChan

**Two chapters in one day! I've had a lot of time on my hands, can't you tell? XD**

**BTW, you guys, here are a few release dates I got from my handy-dandy Newtype USA. **

**8.01.06- DVD Volume 10- Becoming the Stone**

**9.05.06- DVD Volume 11- The Truth behind the Truths**

**9.26.06- DVD Volume 12- Brotherhood (the final one)**

**9.06 - Conqueror of Shambala in theaters! (scribbles in date book) **

**9.26.06 Conqueror of Shambala released on DVD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. But if I did, it would have had a happy ending. Because happy endings make AMC go squee.**

**Spoilers? - YES! For the movie, obviously, and for the manga! **

**Need to read up on your FMA manga? Check out (w w w) (dot) zomgfta (dot) com for downloads or fullmetalalchemist (dot) com. They have an online reader. :D Just click on "manga" and a chapter title. **

**Thoughts are in _italics_ **

The sunlight streamed through the windows directly into Edward's closed eyes. Groggily, he moved his head over towards the other side of the bed to avoid the sun's glaring wake-up call. Ed came face to face with Winry, who was still fast asleep. He started a bit, his amber orbs widening. _Why is she in…? Oh. Right. I remember now. _ Protectively, he curled an arm around her waist, and she sighed a bit, blowing a strand of blonde hair away from her nose. Edward smiled and brushed the lock away from her face. Her eyes opened slowly, blinked twice and looked up at Ed.

"Good morning…" he said, giving her a soft smile.

"Nngh…morning." Winry sat up with a start, realizing that she was in Edward's room, and then recalling the…_events_ of last night. She blushed a little bit and Edward tilted his head to look at her, a slightly puzzled look painting his features.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was just checking, Sheesh."

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Alchemy Freak"

"Okay then, Miss Mechanic Otaku." He chuckled, and reached for his white shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion. Edward paused while he was buttoning it up, "…I'd like to get dressed now, if you don't mind."

"Oh. Right." Winry grabbed a t-shirt from one of the bureau drawers and left the room.

A few minutes later, she made her way down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Winry!" Alphonse chirped, a big smile on his face, "I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?"

"I still don't know how you are so cheerful in the morning, Alphonse…" she groaned, dropping her head on the table

"Well, I got a full night of sleep, and I'm pretty sure neither you nor Nii-san did." He winked, turning back towards the stove. Winry turned bright red and hid her face in her arms with a squeak. Al chuckled, and grabbed a plate off of the counter and slid two biscuits on top of it, "Here. Eat up!"

Winry took the plate and cut open one of the biscuits. She looked shyly up at Al; her face still tinged pink, "Was it…really that obvious?"

"No, not really, but the way you two were all over each other, I figured it would happen sooner or later." He smiled sweetly before giving a shout for Edward to come down. He clunked down the stairs noisily, pulling his hair up tight into a ponytail. Winry perked up and listened to the sound of his footsteps.

Tap-CLUNK!-tap CLUNK!

"Edward…" she started menacingly, glaring at him.

"Y-yes?" he gulped, freezing in his tracks.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this earlier," she began again, her voice a low growl, "Your pant leg. Roll it up."

Edward quickly rolled up his left pant leg, "What?"

"You know what I mean, Edward" she hissed. Edward paled and nodded, rolling up the cuffs.

"Sit. Now." Winry pointed to the seat next to him, "And take off your pants too." Ed did so immediately, and Winry grabbed his leg, "What is _this?_"

"Er…I told you about my arm, right? Well…um…the same thing kind of happened to my leg. So Hohenheim had to build one. You should really see how awful and primitive their prosthetics are. You have to pull a switch to move them and the nerves aren't connected! I'm sure it's less painful, but…" Ed began to ramble nervously. Al looked at the panicked expression on his brother's face and started to laugh.

"You are going to wear a spare until I get bothlimbs finished. As punishment." She reached up to pull off the leg but stopped, a gasp escaping her lips. The skin directly around the leg was puckered and bright red with blood oozing from the sides, "Ed…"

"When I said stay away from my leg last night, I wasn't kidding."

Winry blushed and made a shushing motion, "Let me go get the first aid kit." She stood up and began to rummage through the cupboards, "Tell me why it's like that."

"I don't know. I 'm guessing it's probably this odd 'plastic' material. Hohenheim said it was advanced but I'm not so sure about that."

"Could you walk or run?"

"I could walk if I had a crutch, but I couldn't run." He sighed, sitting back in the chair, "It was horrible, Win. I felt so utterly useless, with a crutch and all. It was difficult to get around, so I kept trying to go without the crutch, and…"

Winry returned with the first-aid kit, "I'm not going to be able to get this off of you until it heals up more. I could literally rip away your nerves."

Edward winced at the thought, "So how long should it take?"

"Honestly…I don't know. Ask Alphonse. He's been studying medicine for the past year." She pulled out some cream, "This shouldn't hurt or anything."

"Al has been studying medicine?"

"Yeah. He wants to use alchemy to help people, like the Xingians."

Edward perked an eyebrow, "Rentanjutsu? Really? I wanted to try that too, but worthless Ling didn't know any at all."

"Oh, shut up, you liked Ling. He was a friend of yours."

"…I don't make friends with hyenas." He said, looking off to the side. _I wonder how Li--er, Greed is doing._

Alphonse looked sad for a moment too, but shook it off as he approached his brother, "Let me see your leg, nii-san." He sat down and examined the area carefully, "It looks like an infection. I don't know much about healing these types of things with alchemy, but I can try." Al clapped his hands together and put them on the ground, creating a circle with a five-pointed star on it. Then, he placed both hands on the circle and one of equal size appeared on the wound. Ed looked on with interest as it sparked yellow and let off a bit of smoke. Winry coughed and held her hand over her mouth. The smoke cleared and they all stared at his leg. The swelling had decreased greatly, and it was only bleeding a small amount. There was no pus or anything: now it just looked like a small cut. Al smiled and wiped sweat off of his brow, "That's the best I can do."

"Thanks, Al." he grinned at his brother.

"Okay then Ed, I'm going to disconnect you now. Get ready." Winry frowned and grabbed the top of the leg, pulling it off with a grunt. "Got it! I'll get you a spare." she stood up and left.

"Aw, nii-san, I am so happy for you." Al smiled again, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, perking an eyebrow

"You and Winry, of course! I always knew you two were perfect for each other. And now it's finally happening. I'm glad you are getting your happy ending."

"What makes you think you won't get yours?"

"I never said that! I'm just saying I'm happy for you, nii-san." Al replied, grinning happily.

Ed sat there in silence for a second, contemplating something, "Al, you should talk to N-"

"Ah! Nii-san! Look out!" Al said suddenly, standing up.

"For wha--OUCH!" One of Al's kittens came flying and ran directly at Edward, jumped on top of his head and dug all sixteen claws in tight.

Alphonse stifled a laugh and snatched the cat off Edward's head, "Sorry nii-san, Chiko gets like that. She's a daredevil" he snuggled the cat up against the cheek and it meowed happily.

"I still don't see why she clawed at _my_ head." He glared furiously at the cat and he could have sworn the damn thing was **_smirking _**back.

"Ah, good morning Edward! Good morning Alphonse!" Noah came up behind them, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Hello, Noah!" Alphonse said sweetly. Edward was too busy glaring at the cat to even notice.

"What a cute cat, Alphonse. I love cats!" she petted Chiko, who stopped smirking at Edward to purr loudly.

"Really? Me too! When I was still a suit of armor, I would sneak strays out of the rain all the time!" He laughed and so did Noah.

"I'm back! Here you go, Edward!" Winry knelt by his leg and pushed the nub into the porthole. Ed motioned to Al and Noah and grinned. Winry gasped a bit and then smiled, "What do you say we leave them alone?"

"Yeah…" he stood up and they snuck away, leaving Al and Noah to talk.

"Aww, good for Al." Winry smiled, clasping her hands together happily

"Yeah, Noah is a lot like him. They should get along well."

"Look! It looks like Noah is going to kiss him!" she peered around the corner.

"Winry, I swear, you can be so _lecherous_ sometimes." He put a hand to his forehead with an exaggerated sigh.

"She did it! And Al is redder than you were. I guess blushing like that runs in the family."

"Hey!" Edward glared at her, but looked around the corner anyway, checking to see if it was safe to go back in.

"Who are you calling lecherous?" she said with a smirk.

Edward rapped his human knuckles against her temple, "You. I think we can go back in now."

"I'm going to go get started on your leg." Winry walked into the living room and then turned towards her workbench, "Shoo! All three of you! I need peace and quiet."

"Hey, where's Granny?" Edward said suddenly, looking from side to side, "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Well, she said she was going to the market this morning. At dinner last night? Remember?" Edward shook his head and she sighed, "The only thing shorter than your attention span is you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT MICE EAT HIM FOR BREAKFAST!" he roared.

"Catch me if you can, shrimpy!" she stuck out her tongue at him and started running. _How can I not tease Ed? He turns such funny colors! _

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he fumed and started chasing after her.

Noah looked worried, "Is he really going to kill her?"

Al stopped laughing for a second, "Huh? Oh, no way. This happens all the time. You never saw him have a fit?"

"No, never."

"Amazing. I wonder how he kept his temper." Al said, half to himself, "But anyway, whenever someone calls him short, Ed completely overreacts. Winry does that just to drive him crazy. He might tackle her or something, but he would never actually hurt her."

"Oh." Noah looked outside where Winry was yelling something to Edward. He turned an odd shade of purple and shouted something before clapping his hands together and neatly catching her with a simple cage, "What was that?"

"Alchemy. You've only seen it done over in Germany, right? It's way different here. Ed only has to clap his hands and he can do a transmutation. Nothing too big, but he can move ground and change his arm into a blade, things like that." Al looked out the window absentmindedly and ran over to shut the blinds, "It's safer to leave them alone…"

Noah giggled, "You are probably right."

"Ah! Hello you two." He waved as the two figures walked inside soaking wet, "What in the world…?"

"I pushed her in the river." Ed said, a childlike grin on his face.

"And I pulled him in after!" Winry grinned as well.

"This is so like when we were kids…" Alphonse groaned.

"Yeah, but just one more thing," Ed and Winry pulled a bucket from behind their backs and dumped it on Al's head.

Al lifted the bucket off of his head slowly, a mild grin on his face, "You are going to get it now, nii-san." He jumped over the top of the counter and ran towards his brother, who sprinted the out the door.

And, once more, the chasing began…

**--**

**Obviously, this was a filler chapter. I just didn't have any good ideas for letters, so you get a cute chapter. Poor Alphonse. XD That was rather fun to write. And poor Edward too. Nobody likes being attacked by cats. (dies laughing)**


End file.
